


撒娇2

by star1102



Category: 2wish
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star1102/pseuds/star1102





	撒娇2

繁忙的工作打断了mean在2月114日想说出口的的事情，还想借着plan生日那天跟哥哥做一些大家都爱做的事情，谁知道不争气的plan生病了，病怏怏的但是还喜欢到处去，19号的生日跟朋友吃饭的时候闷闷不乐，不仅生病还没有得到mean的邀约，line只有p'za发来mean努力训练的视频，谁允许穿这么短的裤子的，谁允许那么性感的拍照，谁允许放自己鸽子去练习还不给自己发line 的，plan越想越生气，嘟着嘴手指飞快按键，不到三秒，在休息的mean就在练习室里看到信息，急冲冲收拾东西，到淋浴间洗漱。

“很想你，想到身上每一部位都在发热”附上自己嘟嘴的照片，这明明就是诱/惑/信息嘛，身为一个优秀的男朋友就应该在爱人讲第一个字就知道他想表达什么，本想着今天他生日昨天把他折腾的太狠了，而且他还发着烧，就让他跟朋友好好玩玩，好好休息，自己待晚点再跟他好好祝贺生日。其实昨晚后半夜mean就觉得plan不对劲，全身都很热，连两人相/连/的地方都比平时温度要高，本想着带着plan去医院看看，plan死活不肯，还不让mean出去，让他一定要整晚在里面，mean这时想起来才觉得自己昨晚被plan说几句话就晕头转向，不仅享受着整晚留在他温暖的甬/道里，还任由他把被子踢到地下，仔细想想昨晚那样撒娇的他是真的烧糊涂了，平时结束后，plan总会嫌弃mean抱着他太热，让mean把空调调低了，才能勉强窝在自己的怀里像整晚留在甬/道这件事还是去年mean生日的特权，都怪自己大意了，不过虽然最近在一起工作的时间多了，但是其实留给相互的时间真的不多，自己一天总是有三到四场活动，每次都是在众人的目光下结束活动，就要收拾东西赶下一场的活动，唯一能做到就是在line里的只言片语的安慰，比起p’za对plan的关怀，mean作为男朋友实在是很内疚，偶尔会跟p'za检讨自己，隔天就会收到plan发了比心的笑脸照片，嘻嘻哈哈的发给自己一些语音，要知道平时plan是出了名安静的孩子，跟自己在一起大多也是mean话特别多，plan总在一旁用亮晶晶的眼睛看着笑得一脸傻气的自己，所以每次自己这样理所当然接受这plan的小关心，mean却忙着工作没有照顾好睡在同一张床上的plan。  
plan发这样的信息，估计是烧又烧起来了，plan一不舒服就爱胡作非为，格外爱撒娇，mean本想开车去接plan，手机屏幕上的信息，直击mean的心脏，plan穿着自己衬衫趴在自己的床上，头扬起45度，跟自己比了个心。自拍角度有限，mean只能看到plan漂亮的蝴蝶骨，还隐隐约约看到plan 的细腰翘臀，真的是个撩/人/的小/妖精，今晚是要送plan去医院的，坐在驾驶座的mean低头看着自己的裆/部，bro你能不能又点出息，人家轻轻一撩你就站起来了。

mean到家的时候，只有一盏小黄灯亮着，家里到处都是静谧，静的听到plan睡着的呼吸声，mean缓缓地打开卧室的门，撩人的小妖精蜷缩在被子里，床头柜上放着吃了一颗放入退烧药和喝了一半的水杯，看起来应该是病的不轻，plan自己把退烧药都翻出来了。mean蹲在床边，伸手抚摸plan 的额头，刚想起身去给plan拿毛巾，一下没注意人就仰躺在床上了，plan跨坐在mean身上，“你怎么这么晚才回来，我都说想你，想到身体每个部位都在发热。”mean叹了口气，抚上plan的烧到有点发红的脸，“我们去医院好不好，你又开始发烧了。”plan像是没有听见 般，窝在mean的胸前蹭来蹭去。“plan～听话。”plan但不回应，还伸出舌头，在mean的颈脖位置挑弄，没穿任何东西的下/半/身，逗弄着mean敏/感的小兄弟，mean的确感受到plan身上所有部位都在发热，那个极具诱惑的位置更是热的不行，mean没办法，双手捧起plan 的脸，面对面的说：“乖乖听话，p’plan。”plan扁着嘴，心不甘情不愿地说：“今天我生日，我不想去医院，而且它很想你。”说罢，plan握着mean的手，来到自己的下身，那个神秘而又柔软的地方，mean的手指刚刚伸进去，plan就软下身来讨吻，唇与唇相贴，舌与舌交缠，银丝从各自的嘴角溢出，mean的手指已经进去三根了，寻找到让plan彻底投降的那一点，plan胡乱的解开早上亲手给 mean系上的皮带，站起来的小兄弟是令人骄傲的尺寸，坐了上半身，“mean，要。”娇羞的表情真的跟平时的大佬哥哥完全不一样，“你答应我，只有一次，结束后我们去医院，不然我自己解决。”说完还故意用手指顶了顶那一点，plan咬着下唇皱着眉，不肯说话。

mean看着plan这么倔强，抽出手指假意要起身，plan夹紧mean的腰，轻轻点了头，幅度小的mean都看不见，“我要口头承诺。”plan实在是给情欲折磨的不行，渴望的被填满的神秘地，和集聚满满熔浆快要爆发的小plan火山，被mean调教的很好的身体，早已需要后面被填满才能射出来的状态，最后，plan认输了，“那你要一直陪着我，我不想一个人在医院过夜。”得到承诺的mean迅速拉开自己的裤链，在黑暗中准确的找到了位置，填满了位置，满足感从脚趾传到头顶，一下接着一下顶的plan抱紧mean脖子，嘴里一点点泄露出娇喘声，几十下的运动后，神秘地填满的营养液，plan的小兄弟也释放了。

plan窝在mean的怀里喘着粗气，mean亲了一口plan汗淋淋的额头，顺手把堆在床脚的被子盖在plan的身上，plan微微起身，甬道里面的凶器立即呈现半软半硬的状态，plan探身想要伸手拿床头的纸巾，殷红挺立的小红点就这样出现在mean的嘴边，刚刚急着解决然后送plan去医院，所以平时他最爱的部位都没得及照顾，现在这样明晃晃的出现在眼前，mean忍不住舔了一口，plan立马软了下来，小红点就直直落在mean的嘴里，轻轻咬了一口，mean感到plan的小兄弟抬头了，心里还想要不然再来一次，可是当mean的左手手背一不小心碰到plan的额头，mean所有的行动都停下来，起身抱着plan到浴室，清洗干净，换上厚实的衣服，一套流程下来，无论plan怎么撒娇，mean都坐怀不乱，直到plan坐上mean的车，他任命的看着车窗外的离医院越来越近的道路，mean看着plan不开心的样子，从车子里的储藏柜里拿出一个绒面盒子递到plan的面前，“给乖孩子的生日礼物。”plan兴奋的打开盒子，里面是个刻着自己名字和mean的名字的戒指，plan高兴的带在自己的无名指上，远处的钟楼敲了12下，生日结束了，不用在医院过生日了。


End file.
